


Harmony

by abcsupercorp



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, Demons, F/F, First Crush, First Kiss, Implied Smut, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural Elements, Telepathic Bond, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, minor smut, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Post 1x10 contains spoilers.After the events of Rome, the sister warriors are on the run from Father Vincent & Adriel. The OCS are running out of time, and the heat between Ava and Beatrice only grows stronger.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken place after Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this chapter is so short! I promise I'll make it longer eventually!

Ava was in still fear as everything and everyone around her panicked with every emotion in her body. 

"Ava." Beatrice said softly, "Are you okay? We need to get going."

Ava gulped anxiously, she nodded, she had no idea what the fuck was going to happen next, but she just knew they had to get out, and get out now. 

"Take my hand," Beatrice said, "If it will make you feel more at ease." 

Ava slipped her hand into Beatrice's and for a moment,  _ just a moment _ something felt so good, and so right. She felt so calm and happy, holding Beatrice's hand. She craved to hold her hand more, had it not been a life or death moment. "It does."

Beatrice smiled, her eyes lingering and looking at Ava's lips. Ava's face flushed, praying Beatrice wouldn't notice. 

"We need to move out." Beatrice told her. Ava nodded as Her, Beatrice, Camila, Lilith and Mary managed to leave midst all the panic and pile into a van. Camila took the first shift driving, while Ava sat in the back next to Beatrice. 

"Are you tired?" Beatrice asked Ava. A nod in response was all Ava could give, "You can come in close, use my shoulder as a pillow."

Ava smiled, ignoring the blush creeping up her face, and laid her head on Beatrice's shoulder. "Thanks." she said sleepily. She slipped her fingers into Beatrice's and fell asleep soothingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has some of the same aspects as Symphony.


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Ava talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava's starting to realize her feelings about Beatrice and vise versa.

Arriving at the Cat's Cradle, Ava was still asleep on Beatrice's shoulder, she'd been crying and having a nightmare but she spent her time in the orphanage and grew up to be a silent crier.. Beatrice was gentle in trying to wake her up.

"Ava.." Beatrice said quietly, "Wake up."

Ava jolted awake in a panic, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Shh." Beatrice said, "I'm okay, and so are you. We're back in Spain. We're home."

"Home?" Ava asked, Beatrice nodded.

"The others are double checking to make sure it's safe." Beatrice said softly. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying in your sleep." she frowned, wiping away tears from Ava's face.

Ava blushed and used her sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears, "I'm fine," she cleared her throat. There was that tension again between the two of them. "I'm fine." Ava sniffled, "I-I just keep thinking about my mom."

"I understand you're still reeling from the loss of your mother." Beatrice said, "That's totally normal and understandable." 

Ava hugged her, burying her head in Beatrice's chest. "I feel safe here with you, Bea." Ava told her. 

Beatrice chuckled, "I'm always here if you need a hug."

"Thank you." Ava said softly. The tension grew. Now Ava looked at Beatrice's lips. "I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Beatrice asked. _Ouch_ , that stung. Why did it hurt Ava so badly, though? 

"Was I moving in my sleep at all?" Ava asked, "I had a habit of doing that when I was a kid." 

"No, your crying wasn't even that loud. I would have woken you up." Beatrice said, "Why?" 

The nightmares flooded Ava's mind again. Beatrice dying in her arms. She was begging her not to die and Beatrice's last request was a kiss. 

"No reason." Ava mumbled, she noticed a cut on Beatrice's cheek. "Your cheek, though." She frowned. 

"I'm fine." Beatrice reassured her, "I've had worse scrapes than this thing." 

"Still." Ava frowned, "I hate seeing this pretty face of yours all cut up." she immediately regretted saying that, "I-I mean."

"It's okay." Beatrice said, "I think you're pretty too."

Ava blushed, "Thanks." she said. 

There it went, another round of tension. _Her lips are right there._ Said Ava's inner monologue, _Maybe I could just-_. 

There was a knock on the window. It was Mary. 

"It's clear to go." Mary said, giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, we're coming out." Beatrice replied. Ava cracked a smile, realizing the way Beatrice said it. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready to sleep." Ava said jokingly, causing Beatrice to playfully roll her eyes. 

"You're welcome to stay with me tonight." Beatrice told her. "As you said, I make you feel safe."

"You do, Bea." Ava said softly. "You really, really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice are working through their feelings. 
> 
> Italics are Ava's dreams/internal thoughts..
> 
> Bold + Italics are Beatrice's dreams/internal thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ava laid awake, she couldn't sleep. She had this wrestling thought of wanting to kiss Beatrice. It was eating her alive. She _wanted_ to kiss her. No, she _needed_ to kiss her. Ava _craved_ Beatrice's attention every second of every day. She nearly forgot about that boy she liked. What was his name? _CJ? KJ?_ Something like that. Oh, right, _JC._ Ava knew what she was feeling, she was drawn to Beatrice, she was attracted to her and she couldn't shake the feeling that _maybe, just maybe_ , Beatrice wanted her too. 

* * *

Beatrice was sound asleep, but her mind was still wandering all over the place. What was this new found attraction she felt towards Ava? Was she attracted to her? The answer would be simple. _Yes._ Beatrice scolded herself. This isn't what was supposed to happen. Beatrice knew she had a long road ahead of her. Battling this internal homophobia she grasped to come to realization with. She was falling in love with Ava, and unbeknownst to her knowledge, Ava was falling in love with her.

* * *

_Ava let out a delighted squeal as she ran around in the ocean. Beatrice was chasing her._

_"Beatrice!" Ava squealed happily, "Stop splashing me!"_

_"It's pay back, Ava!" Beatrice laughed, "Come pay the price!"_

_"No!" Ava giggled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"_

_"And how can I trust your word, Miss. Silva?" Beatrice asked,_

_Ava threw her hand up in surrender, "I swear." she promised._

_Beatrice flicked the water off her hands and approached Ava slowly, wrapping her arms around Ava's waist. "I think I need more than you just promising me."_

_"Oh?" Ava grinned, "What more could I possibly offer?"_

_"Kiss me." Beatrice said._

_"Are you sure? What about-" Beatrice cut her off._

_"I don't care about any of that stuff right now.." Beatrice said, "Kiss me."_

_Ava leaned in and their lips crashed. The kiss felt sweet and soft, then there was a little bit of tongue. Beatrice took control, and each taste was a little sweeter each time. Ava pulled back._

_"I love you." She confessed._

_Beatrice swept Ava up in her arms, carrying her bridal style, "I love you too." Beatrice told her._

* * *

Ava jolted awake, shooting out of bed, sweat trickling down her forehead. The vision was blurry, and she looked next to her to see Beatrice still sound asleep. ' _What the hell was that?'_ she asked herself, _'She looks so cute and peaceful sleeping_ ' Ava said to her with admiration in her voice. She laid back down. Her face was red, She must have been blushing in her sleep. She closed her eyes and eventually, she fell back asleep. 

* * *

**_Beatrice watched in admiration as Ava ran around on the beach like a small child._ **

**_"Come on, Bea, come join me!" Ava said with encouragement, "It'll be fun! I promise."_ **

**_"I'm okay, Ava, honest." Beatrice replied. Ava frowned, she came out of the water and plopped down at the empty space next to her._ **

**_"What's going on, Bea? You're usually more enthusiastic about the beach." Ava told her, "Are you feeling alright?"_ **

**_Beatrice nodded her head, "I'm just a little tired." Beatrice lied._ **

**_"Oh!" Ava laughed, "Why didn't you say so?" She laid down on the beach blanket that was laid out in the sand, "Come take a nap with me."_ **

**_"Are you sure?" Beatrice asked with a laugh._ **

**_Ava laughed, "We've taken naps together before. Why are you acting so weird?" she asked._ **

**_"No, you're right." Beatrice replied, "Sorry." she laid down next to Ava and faced her. Ava wrapped her arm around Beatrice._ **

**_"You smell nice." Ava told her, "Is it okay if I kiss you right now?"_ **

**_"I've been thinking about this moment ever since we met." Beatrice confessed. Ava leaned in and their lips met. They pulled back._ **

**_"How long have you been in love with me?" Ava asked._ **

**_"Since forever.." Beatrice confessed, "You?"_ **

**_"Same." Ava replied, kissing her again._ **

* * *

  
It was now Beatrice who shot out of bed, sweating. She was breathing heavily, and turned her head to see Ava sleeping peacefully. She smiled a little. **_'She looks so peaceful'_** Said her inner thoughts. Shaking off the dream she'd just had, she laid back down and shifted her body comfortably. Closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	4. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's point of view during the next morning. (next chap is Bea's)
> 
> OR  
> Ava's a hot, blushing disastrous bisexual about Bea's hands and arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ava. Everything Bea does makes her want her even more.

The next morning, Ava woke up and noticed the spot next to her was empty. Suddenly, she felt empty too. She wasn't sure as to why, but she did. Beatrice entered the room wearing civilian clothes, _and damn, she looked good._ Her arms were revealed, _muscles, of course_ , the woman had to be fit also, and Ava couldn't help but want to kiss her right then and there. Had it not been for Beatrice being a nun and having the vows, Ava would have kissed her, right then and there, just as she desperately wanted to. 

"Good morning Ava, how are you feeling?" Beatrice asked.

Ava was at a loss for words. Why did Beatrice have to look so damn attractive in civilian clothes? It wasn't fair. "I-I'm fine. How about you?" she asked.

"I'm well, unfortunately, we can't stay here very long. I just know Vincent and Adriel will be out looking for us." Beatrice said. She tossed Ava some civilian clothes, "Here, change into these. We need to be out and on the road in at least three hours."

"O-Okay." Ava said, ' _stop stuttering, you fool'_ Ava told herself. "Th-Thanks Bea."

"You're welcome. Breakfast is downstairs whenever you're ready." Beatrice said with a smile. ' _That Goddamn smile will be the ever loving death of me'_ Ava's inner monologue said. Beatrice made her way to the door, and with another look, smiled sweetly again, making Ava blush out of nowhere. Then, she left. 

Ava got ready to change her clothes. She couldn't help but think about how attractive Beatrice really was. Her arms were big and muscly, and her bone structure of her face was ridiculous, and don't get Ava started on Bea's eyes and that forsaken smile of hers, because those would be the death of her.. No crush on JC could have ever prepared Ava for this. JC was cute, she wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't, for God sakes, she _had sex,_ with the guy, but what she felt for Beatrice was m _uch, much stronger._ It was _different._ She didn't just want to have sex with Beatrice. She wanted to hold her hand, cuddle her at night, kiss her soft lips, dance with her under the moonlit sky, she wanted to tuck her hair behind her ears and just hold her. Ava knew what was happening. _She was falling in love._ Nothing could have prepared Ava for this. Not one damn thing could've prepared Ava for the fact that she's falling in love with Beatrice, and there's no stopping. 

After Ava got dressed, she headed downstairs where the rest of the girls were at, or supposedly at, it was just Bea but she looked so good, Ava hardly noticed. She took a seat at the empty spot next to Beatrice.

"How are you feeling?" Beatrice asked. 

"I'm fine, just a little sore from last night." Ava replied honestly.

"Ah, let's see how we can fix that, shall we?" Beatrice said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin then she proceeded to get up and stand behind Ava. "Where does it hurt?"

Ava blushed, and she was thankful Beatrice wasn't looking at her face. "Uh-jus-just my neck and shoulders." She managed to say. 

"I've taken classes in how to fix a sore neck." Beatrice said. She placed her hands on Ava's shoulder. _Hm, her hands are strong too._ Ava's internal voice said. Ava blushed again. Now was _not_ the time for her to get aroused or turned on over a shoulder massage. "How does this feel?" Beatrice asked as she gently moved her and rubbed her hands on Ava's shoulder.

"It feels relaxing." Ava croaked. She was trying so hard not to turn around and kiss Beatrice right then and now.

"Good." Beatrice said with a light chuckle. "You could have woken me up, you know. I would've helped you." 

"I-It's just you looked so peaceful." Ava said, "Thanks though." 

"Sure, but next time, feel free to, really, it's no trouble." Beatrice said as her hands made her way up to Ava's neck, "Now I'm going to massage your neck, okay?" 

"O-Okay." Ava croaked out. God, she must sound like a total idiot right now. She can't even form a proper sentence. 

Beatrice began massaging Ava's neck. Gently rubbing it in circles. 

"Let me know if it hurts anywhere, okay?" Beatrice asked.

"O-Okay." Ava replied. Beatrice continued to rub Ava's neck as gently as she could. 

"Here we go, you have a kink in your neck." Beatrice said with a chuckle, "Remind me to talk to Mother Superion about getting better pillows." 

"Y-Yeah, I'll do that." Ava replied. After the massage was over, Ava had less discomfort in her neck and shoulders. Unfortunately, Beatrice massaging her neck only caused her to want her even more. _'Those hands could just- Ava stop it!'_ Ava scolded her internal voice, heat rising up to her cheeks again, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, everyone came and ate early, but I wanted to keep you company so I stayed behind." Beatrice said sweetly.

Ava thought her face was on fire, how could one person make her so giddy and blushy so easily? "That's sweet of you." she told her. 

Beatrice took a seat next to her again and placed a hand atop of Ava's, "Of course." she said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Beatrice knew what she was feeling. Yet, she hated it. She shouldn't feel this way towards Ava. She wanted to do things that she knows she shouldn't feel towards any sex. Her relationship is supposed to only be dedicated to God, but then here came Ava. Tumbling in her life with the brownest eyes and the most earnest smile, curious as a newborn puppy and the most amazing childlike heart. 

Beatrice woke up the next morning and realized she was sleeping next to Ava. Which she was aware of, but it still didn't feel very real. She smiled as she moved some of Ava's hair from her face and pulled the blanket further up. She got up and went down to the dining area.

"Good morning, Bea." Camila said with a smile, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you Camila." Beatrice replied with a smile as well. 

"Bea, we're going to need to leave, they'll easily track us down here." Mary said, "I grabbed some civilian clothes this morning. I know they might not be your style but we need to blend in. Look less suspicious." She handed Beatrice some jeans and a grey t-shirt. 

"These are perfect, Mary, thank you." Beatrice replied with a grateful smile. She went to an empty room and changed into her civilian clothes. She came back out.

"Wow," Camila said, "Honestly Bea, you're very attractive."

"Thanks, Camila." Beatrice replied with a smile. 

"Here," Mary handed her another pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, "For Ava." 

"Ava? What about Ava?" Beatrice panicked.

Mary chuckled, amused. "Bea, these are for Ava."

"Oh!" Beatrice replied, " _Right, right_ …" 

Mary placed a hand on Beatrice's shoulder. "Dontcha worry kid. Your secret's safe with me." 

Beatrice ignored the blush that was forcing its way up her cheek as she went back upstairs and went to the room her and Ava were staying in. She walked in and saw Ava had woken up, she saw how gorgeous Ava looked, she didn't even have to try. They talked for a bit and Beatrice left Ava to get changed. 

About 20 minutes passed and Beatrice stayed back as she saw Ava come towards the kitchen. Ava took a seat next to Ava.

When Beatrice was told by Ava that her neck hurt, Beatrice saw it as an opportunity to help her out. She wanted Ava as comfortable as possible. Everyone deserves that, obviously. She gradually massaged Ava's neck, being as gentle as she could be, because she valued Ava being comfortable. Then she moved to her shoulders and gently rubbed them with her thumbs. Little did she know that Ava was feeling urges during that single moment of silence but deep sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARRIOR NUN GOT RENEWED FOR SEASON 2!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! twitter @pastelhickson


End file.
